


Lost One's Weep

by UniversalAwkwardDuck



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Deku - Freeform, Multi, bnha - Freeform, villain! Deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalAwkwardDuck/pseuds/UniversalAwkwardDuck
Summary: He always wanted to be perfect. All he wanted was to be loved.All he ever wanted was to be strong.AlL He EVeR WANteD WAs TO Be PErFeCT.He’ll show them.He’ll show them all.-In which Deku becomes a villain due to the need of becoming stronger than Kacchan.





	1. How Did It Become This Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy guess who finally cracked and started a new fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really scared I might never finish this and disappoint you all but I'll just cry ahah ghgghggg
> 
> anyways, I'm throwing some headcanons into the mix of this wAcKy fanfic.
> 
> enjoy I guess
> 
> [Edit]
> 
> I remade the ending a bit because I didn't like how fast it happened and how lazy it seemed to me so
> 
> [End Edit]

Deku was always a perfectionist.

 

He was perfect in his grades, his relationships, and his actions.

 

He strived to be perfect.

 

After all, perfect meant loved.

 

However, when he learned he didn’t have what it takes to be a hero, to be loved, he lost himself a bit. All he ever wanted to be was perfect.

 

To be loved.

To be strong.

 

But that was never going to happen without powers.

 

And Ka-

 

Bakugo never let him forget that. He teased him, he hurt him, he abused him.

 

_“Haha! You can read Midoriya’s name as Deku! That means he’s useless!”_

 

Yeah right.

 

He could do more than Kacchan. He was smarter, faster, and much more likable.

 

But that didn’t mean anything.

 

Deku wasn’t the one with powers.

 

And so he continued with his…. Life. Unwillingly of coarse. He would love to just lay in bed all day and slip into a coma.

 

But that would worry his mother. That wouldn’t do.

 

So he kept on going. Sure his only friend was his bully, sure no one wanted to hang with him, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was making sure his mother was happy. That’s all that matter now a days.

 

Just his mother.

 

He yearns for the days where he was able to do things for his own enjoyment. But now, the only thing that makes him really happy is basically stalking he idols and writing down all their weaknesses and strengths.

 

This weird obsession of his was going to get him killed. He had concluded.

 

_Good._

 

He also thought.

 

“Midoriya, stop mumbling.”

 

MIdoriya snaps back into attention at the sound of his teacher name. Snickers filled the room while his teacher looked at him with disappointment before going on with the lesson.

 

He did it again.

 

He silently cursed himself for his slip up and his habit. He really wished that he didn’t do that. Bakugo looks at him from across the room, narrowing his eyes.

 

~*~

 

Bakugo slams Midoriya onto the side of the building.

 

“You’re such a freak ya know that?” Bakugo sneers, pinning Midoriya down.“You’re nothing but a quirkless freak!” Bakugo continues, adding salt to the wound. “You tell him Bakugo!” Says one of his minions. “Shut up!” Bakugo says, turning his head to face the person.

 

They immediately shut up. Bakugo looks back at Midoriya. “Anyways, I bet you already knew that right? That’s the reason why your father left ya, right?” Midoriya stiffens.

 

His father.

 

Bakugo grins, gaining the reaction he wanted. Midoriya looks at Bakugo right in the eye. “Take that back.” Midoriya whispers. Bakugo slams Midoriya up against the wall once again. “Or what? You gonna kill me?”

 

_Yeah._

 

A thought erupted in his head to Midoriya’s surprise.

 

No, he wouldn’t kill Kacchan. He couldn’t. Sure Kacchan was mean, but he couldn’t kill anyone.

 

Could he?

 

No, even if he wanted too, he was weak. _Powerless._

 

“That’s what I thought.” Bakugo says, taking Midoriya silence as an answer. He than brings his fist back, and punches Midoriya in the face.

 

All he could see was stars for a second as he punch collides with his face.

 

He could feel himself falling and hitting the ground before distinctly hearing laughter fading away. He laid there for a second, too dazed to think.

 

When he finally got up, he felt something wet on his forehead. Touching the wet spot and looking at his fingers, Midoriya realized it was blood. He stared at the blood for a long time.

 

Maybe I have a concussion.

  
  
Midoriya thinks to himself, still staring at his own blood. He then slumps over, feeling the tears starting to fill in his eyes.

 

“God, stop crying.” MIdoriya mumbles to himself.

 

His body betrays him however and his body is wracked with shakes.

 

He sniffles and the tears flow down his face.

 

Why was Kacchan so mean? Why does he hate me so much? Why _why why **WHY.**_

 

The sound of footsteps walking up to him makes him freeze and hold his breath. The footsteps stop right behind him. Midoriya stays there, too frozen with fear to turn around.

 

“Say kid, that guy was a huge jerk huh?” The guy says picking up a book that must have fallen from his bag.

 

 _When did that happen?_ Midoriya couldn’t help but think.

 

The guy looks through the book flipping through the pages, lazily skimming it all.

 

After he was done, he closes the book and hands it to Midoriya.

 

“Here kid.”

 

Midoriya looks at it for a bit before finally taking the book back.

 

After a bit of silence between the two, the other person begins again, “Say, you’re pretty smart. Do you gotta high specs quirk or something?”

 

MIdoriya frowns. Of coarse. Of coarse he would ask about his quirk. He’ll probably leave him if he tells him the truth. The truth that he’s weak.

 

Midoriya shakes his head no.

 

“I’m quirkless.”

 

The man is silent in surprise before resting a hand on Midoriya’s back.

 

“You’re still pretty strong and resourceful for a quirkless kid.”

 

MIdoriya widens his eyes in surprise and turns, looking at the man for the first time.

 

The man, was actually more of a teen. He had light blue hair and Midoriya could tell he had scars.

 

“Do… do you mean it?” Midoriya squeaks in surprise.

 

The teen grins. “Yeah. In fact, I was quirkless once.”

 

MIdoriya looks at him in return to that answer.

 

“You were…. Quirkless…?”

 

Midoriya says in a confused tone. That couldn’t be possible. If he was quirkless, then he had to still be quirkless. Things can change like that. That wasn’t possible.

 

It wasn’t possible it can’t be possible _not possible not p **ossible not po-**_

 

“Hey kid, you’re rambling. You don’t have a concussion or something, right?”

 

MIdoriya blinks. He shakes his head once again.

 

“No, I’m fine. It’s a habit.”

 

He looks at him for awhile before beginning to say,

 

“You know what? I like you. Would you, like a quirk?”

 

Everything froze.

 

MIdoriya’s ears started to ring.

 

“That can’t…. Be possible….”

 

MIdoriya whispers.

 

“But it is. It’s called All For One.”

 

The ringing grew louder and louder.

 

He could have a quirk.

 

_He could be perfect._

 

_**He could be loved.** _

 

“It seems like you’re interested. Just take my hand.”

 

The teen says, reaching out his hand.

 

Midoriya looks up at the teen.

 

"I don't.... I don't even know who you are."

 

"Could say the same to you."

 

Midoriya hesitates.

 

This wasn't a good idea.

 

Something wasn't right here.

 

But he could be powerful.

 

He could be better than Kacchan.

 

It was a chance.

 

And he takes it.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author talks about some stuff regarding fanfic.

Heya guys. 

I really hate how this story is lol.

So,,, im gonna change some stuff. I don't want this to be a generic, really short fanfic so im gonna be afk(for an even longer time) while i work out plot and stuff for this villian deku fanfic. 

I really want this to be good.

So yeah, sorry.

 

 

 

I'll do better next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, if you guys haven't noticed, the person Midoriya meets is the hand man himself.


End file.
